1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for arranging particles. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device by using the method for arranging particles.
2. Related Background Art
As techniques for arranging particles having a diameter of about 100 nm to several micrometers on the surface of a substrate, there are known methods utilizing sedimentation, electric field, capillary force, meniscus force, shearing stress, or the like.
For a method for arranging particles by utilizing sedimentation, see, for example, K. Fukuda et al. “Self-Organizing Three-Dimensional Colloidal Photonic Crystal Structure with Augmented Dielectric Contrast”: Japanese Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 37, p. 508-p. 511, 1998.
For a method for arranging particles by utilizing an electric field, see, for example, M. Holgano et al. “Electrophoretic Deposition To Control Artificial Opal”: Langmuir, Vol. 15, p. 4701-p. 4704, 1999.
For a method for arranging particles by utilizing capillary force, see, for example, Antony S. Dimitrov et al. “Continuous Convective Assembling of Fine Particles into Two-Dimensional Arrays on Solid Surfaces”: Langmuir, Vol. 12, p. 1303-p. 1311, 1996.
For a method for arranging particles by utilizing meniscus force, see, for example, J. D. Joannopoulos “Self-assembly lights up”: Nature, Vol. 414, p. 257-p. 258, 2001.
For a method for arranging particles by utilizing shearing stress, see, for example, P. Jiang et al. “Large-Scale Fabrication of Wafer-Size Colloidal Crystals, Macroporous Polymers and Nanocomposites by Spin-Coating”: Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 126, p. 13778-p. 13786, 2004.
However, none of these methods mentioned above are ideal as methods for arranging particles because there are cases where some particles are irregularly arranged or particles are not arranged in a perfect monolayer.
Therefore, there is demand for development of a method for arranging particles, which is capable of regularly arranging particles in a monolayer. Such a method for arranging particles can be applied to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.